deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Bob Page
Bob Page is known as a wealthy philanthropist and the founder and owner of Page Industries, voiced by Cliff Stephens. Bob Page is the main villain in the game History Bob Page was a special protégé to Illuminati leader Morgan Everett. Although Page was a good student, he was also impatient and short-tempered. Page and Everett developed Daedalus, an Artificial Intelligence program that would help the Illuminati keep track of and control the new communication technologies. The duo also started a project trying to improve the augmentation of nano-technology that Majestic-12 would eventually turn into the Gray Death virus. Page was a major power behind the push for nanotechnology, and was a part of the enhancement project that JC Denton and Paul Denton went through. Page grew impatient with Everett's unwillingness to use the technology and the Illuminati's slow, gentle ways, and rebelled by forming Majestic 12, which eventually took over much of the Illuminati's power structures and resources. The final blow to the Illuminati was when Page gained almost total control of the information infrastructure through the Aquinas System at Area 51 and the Daedalus A.I., thereby making it unsafe for the Illuminati to communicate over the Internet and instead forcing them to communicate by other means. However, each of Page's schemes lead to a terrifying overall goal. Ultimately, Page planned to perfect the use of nanotechnological augumentations through the Denton brothers and Walton Simons so that he could use the perfected version on himself. Instead of turning him into something akin to a super-soldier, Page's modifications would allow him to link himself to the Aquinas Router (which monitored all communication technologies on earth) and then merge with the Helios A.I. He would then unite his system with a series of Universal Constructors, which would allow him to physically create anything he desired on a near-infinite level. With this completed, Page would be all-seeing, all-knowing and all-powerful; essentially, he would be God. Publically, Bob Page is the richest man on Earth; a trillionaire and head of the massive Page Industries, Page likes to groom his image in the public eye as a great philanthropist by donating millions of credits to the needy. In secret, however, he schemes to plunge the world into chaos in order to promote the conditions that will allow him to create the perfect world of his visions. Ironically, VersaLife, a subsidiary of Page Industries, not only manufactures the antidote for the Gray Death, Ambrosia, but is also responsible for the Gray Death itself. In-game In two of the three possible endings to the game, the player is required to kill Bob Page. In the ending where JC merges with Helios, it is unknown what becomes of Page. In Deus Ex: Invisible War, Bob Page is believed to have died at Area 51. Behind the Scenes One of Bob Page's greatest personal heroes is Thomas Aquinas. Aquinas was an Italian Dominican priest of the Catholic Church, and an immensely influential philosopher and theologian in the tradition of scholasticism. According to Thomas Aquinas's theories about god, once Bob would merge himself with the Aquinas Router, Page would become what the Catholic Chruch believes god to be, with the exception of whereas god's world consists of flesh, emotions and belief, Page's world would consist of machine, logic, and information. Trivia *Certain points in the story also reveal the sinister nature of Page and Page Industries. During the game newspapers mention that Page Industries lost a furious bidding war with a rival organization to transport ore from a new Chinese mining operation on the moon. *Later in the game newspapers then reveal that the first shipment of Ore failed to arrive due to the transport ship malfunctioning and crashing into Earth for "unknown reasons". *Page's age is not given in the game, but he appears to be in his late 40s. Very little is known about him. *Bob Page is discreetly nanoaugmented. If he has any functional nanoaugmentation, it is not shown in the game. Rather, he at least has the framework so that he can be merged with the Helios AI. *In the new Human Revolution trailer, we can see a character who looks awfully like Page. pl:Bob Page Category:Deus Ex characters Category:Deus Ex enemies Category:MJ-12 Category:Illuminati